Abstract: ThNee wYorStaktDeepartomfAegnrticaunldMtaurrkeheatasnsextenfoosdisvaefaentidynspection progwrhaimicnhc ljuudreissodviemcratniuofnacfotoudrsfeadcilTiheDtiiveisos.fFioooSndafaentdy Inspehcatbsieoeennnr oedlinlF D AM'asn u fraecFdtouoRdesgulPartoogrSrytaamndsiacner2d0s08 adniscrurnetyiln full 2016 1M0sFatRnPdrSasd. imapnlfduelmcleontfanotcriemoa9ninof the T hSetan d a rprdosvsitdaemtaenufafcotoupdrreodgrwaihmtqsaualmiatnyagefmrmeaenwtoarnkd, thfeo u n dfaotraniaotnioinntaelglrfyaoodtseadfseytsyt e m .thrFuougnFhdDAitnoFSgIwielnlbale the ,adfuimlplleomafteintototh,e201S6tnadarcdosinu,ntetehcabpialiotfuiores maintenance inspescttasiufpofpn,ort tiPvrCeeotvnretonrlaipnrionvngie,dceessstaarrfeyufscroestomaitnatiehn ent a PrCeovnetnrtoilvedatasymsaatnneuadpmggermaednetscyusrstfreoemrnt Standards, implem a u d idtatiacnagp,t uanrdree,p o r t i n g .